


Heathers one shots!

by BingeTheGay, SlushiesAndSuicide



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idk about 1000 words a chapter maybe less maybe more depends, Romance, Some one shots are related others arent, We couldnt help ourselves, We're trying, mcduke - Freeform, someone help us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingeTheGay/pseuds/BingeTheGay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlushiesAndSuicide/pseuds/SlushiesAndSuicide
Summary: Chansaw and Mcduke fics!(Chapters are unrelated unless stated other wise.)





	1. Drunken Confessions- Chansaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler drunkenly interrupts Veronica's date.
> 
> (Modern AU)

Heather Chandler does not pine. 

She doesn't get hung up on people, she doesn't waste her time, and she certainly doesn't pine.

Or at least, she didn't used to.

Then Veronica waltzed into her life looking beautiful in all of her loser-glory and suddenly, maybe Heather pines **a little.**

Veronica is straight.

Of course she is, she goes on dates with Jason Dean every other fucking day.

And it's infuriating.

Heather downs the rest of the alcohol in her bottle of liquor.

She doesn't even feel that drunk.

Okay, maybe she's a little tipsy.

Heather hadn't planned on getting drunk, really. But apparently liking someone who doesn't like you is emotionally exhausting, so what else was she to do? Be sad, sober and alone while Veronica is kissing J.D instead of her?

Hell no.

Chandler glances at the clock hanging on the wall of her bright pink room.

Veronica and JD have only been gone a half-an-hour, they were probably still flirting it up at the restaurant.

Heather groans and rolls out of bed.

Veronica may not like her, but she can't keep these feelings inside anymore, it has begun to effect her role as 'mythic bitch', and it makes Heather cringe.

Fuck it, she isn't having this any longer.

Heather brushes out her hair and grabs the keys to her car.

Veronica is just going to have to deal with Heather having feelings for her, whether she likes it or not. 

Heather flings open her bedroom door and makes her way down the stairs. She gives a half-hearted wave to her mom, who just grunts in response. Rolling her eyes, Chandler walks out the front door and into the drive way.

It occurs to Heather somewhere deep, deep down that this probably isn't the best idea.

But she also doesn't really give a fuck.

Flinging herself into the drivers seat of her Porsche, Heather starts the car and drives off with only one destination in mind, Veronica's favorite Chinese restaurant.

* * *

 It only takes ten minutes to get there, which isn't surprising on a boring, Tuesday night.

Stumbling out of the car, Heather strides through the doors of the warmly-lit building with purpose.

"Can I get you a table?" The girl at the front desk asks, looking up from her computer screen as Heather approaches.

"Ugh, no. Can you tell me where Veronica Sawyer is sat at?" Heather urges.

"We don't disclose that information-"

"Look, it's important, okay? She, uh, forgot her wallet, so I'm bringing it to her."

Heather is more convincing sober.

But it seems to work as the girl sighs and points in the direction of the table. Heather follows the direction of the finger with her eyes.

Chandler catches sight of Veronica, who is laughing and showing off her dorky little smile at something J.D said, probably. It makes Chandler sick with jealousy.

Heather starts making her way over to the table, trying her best not to look too tense, she isn't doing a good job at it.

When Heather nears, Veronica finally meets her eye.

"Heather?" Veronica questions in something like surprise.

Heather stops in front of the table and J.D eyes her. She suppresses an eye roll.

She's surprised she has any self-control left, seeing as she's drunk.

Veronica opens her mouth to say something, but Heather cuts her off.

"Listen up, okay, cause I'm only gonna saying this once."

Veronica shuts her mouth with a snap.

"Good girl. Okay, so I'm just gonna say it, I like you. Not in a gross friendship kind of way, like in a gross 'I wanna fucking make out with you against a wall' kind of way. Just to be clear, I like you in a gay as fuck way! And I just really fucking like you and it's fucking up my reputation of being unfeeling and unemotional! You're ruining my life and I don't even care anymore. Date me and not him for fucks sake. Okay, I'm done, you can hate me now." Chandler finishes with a huff, leaning on the table with her right hand.

Veronica looks taken back while J.D just looks amused.

"Oh god, are you drunk? You're slurring." Veronica finally says, gazing at her with concern.

_Did she not just fucking hear what I said?_

"Maybe a little. But that's besides the fucking point!" 

"I think 'a little' might be an understatement, Heather. Oh my god, did you drive here?!" Veronica exclaims, wide-eyed.

Heather opens her mouth to reply, but suddenly gets extremely light-headed.

"Heather...are you okay?" She distantly hears Veronica voice.

"I think she's going to pass out..." J.D comments, trailing off.

_Yeah, maybe a little drunk was an understatement._

"I don't feel that good..." Is all Heather can manage before she's collapsing and everything goes black.

* * *

 Heather awakes to sunlight hitting her eyes. She groans, sits up, and observes her surroundings.

She recognizes the location, it's Veronica's dorky ass room. And she's in her dorky ass bed.

There isn't anywhere Heather would rather be.

_Veronica._

_Fuck._

As if on cue, the bedroom door opens and Veronica comes walking in after.

_Great, this is going to be fan-fucking-tasctic._

"Oh, hey, you're up." Veronica observes, closing the door behind her.

Heather would rather drink drain cleaner than have **this** conversion. 

"What the fuck happened?" Heather questions.

"You passed out, J.D helped me carry you to the car. I just took you back here because your parents scare me, no offense."

"None taken, they scare me too." Heather snorts in response.

Veronica sits down on the bed.

"You shouldn't drink and drive, that's dangerous. Promise not to do it again?"

Heather finds her concern cute.

"Fine, I fucking promise. So, did I really say all that or was that just me being really fucking drunk?" 

"Oh, yeah, trust me, the whole restaurant heard you say that." Veronica laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

The blush creeps up Heather's neck faster than she can control it. She decides burying her head in a pillow until she dies is the best solution to this problem. Being weak and vulnerable isn't something Heather Chandler can deal with and she is feeling both of those things right now.

"Heather? Heather, look at me."

"No." Chandler muffles, pressing the pillow further against her face.

She feels Veronica pull at the pillow, so Heather pulls back harder.

"Fuck off, Veronica." 

"I'm not gonna 'fuck off' until you look at me."

Heather groans loudly and throws the pillow away from her and sits up.

"What do you want me to fucking say, Ronnie? I was drunk. We can forget about it. It didn't mean anything. Whatever makes you feel fucking better-"

Veronica is kissing her. 

Like full-on, gay as fuck, kissing.

Heather is taken back by it at first but after a moment kisses back, with more intensity. Heather brings her hands up to grip the back of Veronica's neck.

And fuck- Veronica is a good kisser.

Veronica tastes like blue-raspberry chapstick and soda and it is _addicting_.

Heather is the first to pull back and Veronica whimpers quietly, Heather chuckles.

"What about Jesse James" Heather smirks.

"Oh, yeah, we aren't dating. We're just friends. But it was fun making you jealous." Veronica teases.

"Fuck you." Heather bites, before pulling Veronica in for another kiss.

Maybe this was worth pining over.


	2. Fireworks- Chansaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather has never seen fireworks before. Veronica decides this needs to be fixed.
> 
> (Modern AU- fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Chansaw Fourth of July fic! We did this like four days late oops. 
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Heather sat on her bed, thumbing through a magazine.

Mac, Duke, and Veronica scattered themselves across Chandler's bedroom floor. Duke and Mac were going on about some movie they saw that Chandler wasn't particularly interested in. Veronica quietly scribbled away in her diary.

"What are you guys doing for the fourth of July?" Veronica suddenly asked, closing her diary shut.

Chandler didn't bother looking up from her magazine.

She heard Duke and Mac groan about their families and how they had to deal with them for the national holiday.

"Heather?" She heard Veronica ask in her direction.

"What?" The red Heather sighed, laying her magazine down on her lap.

"I asked what you were doing for the fourth of July?" Veronica restated, looking up at Heather.

"I don't do anything for the fourth of July." 

"Oh, really? You don't even watch fireworks?" Veronica questioned, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's so great about fireworks? I've never even seen one before. All they do is disturb my sleep with their loud, obnoxious as fuck noise." Chandler replied, rolling her eyes.

Veronica gasped.

"You've never seen fireworks? How?!"

"Well, I've seen them on TV, obviously, just not in real life. Stop being so dramatic." Heather explained, flipping through her magazine once more.

"Fireworks are amazing; how can you not want to see them? Please let me take you to see some." Veronica whined.

"Fuck no, that shit will hurt my eyes. Don't you know people with light colored eyes are sensitive to bright lights, Veronica?"

"Oh, come on, it's fireworks. Everyone who's seen them, loves them. Please!" Veronica pouted.

Chandler groaned when Veronica put on her pouty-face. It was pretty cute, if Heather was being honest.

"Fine, whatever, just stop goddamn whining like that."

Veronica practically squealed.

Heather admired the way Veronica grinned from ear-to-ear in excitement, before turning her attention back to her magazine.

"Okay, awesome. I'll pick you up at eight on Tuesday. I promise you'll love it."

"I better love it, I have so many things I'd rather be doing than watching dumb fireworks." Heather warned, trying her best to sound intimidating.

"Wherever you say, princess." Veronica laughed. Heather blushed at the pet name.

_Since when do I fucking blush?_

 "Shit, I have to motor or I'm gonna be late for dinner with my family. Bye guys!" Veronica continued, dismissing herself quickly. She hopped up from her place on the ground and exited Heather's room, closing the door behind her.

"You are so gay for Veronica aren't you?" Duke observed.

"Am not!" Chandler defended.

"Are too!"

"What's your evidence, huh?" Chandler huffed, crossing her arms.

"You look like you are in physical agony whenever you are doing her lipstick, you always sit beside her at the lucnhtable, and you do things you'd never do on your own just because she asked you to, like go see fireworks, for example. Shall I go on?" Duke taunted, momentarily glancing up from her book.

"All of that is bullshit." Heather argued.

Duke smirked that awful smirk that always made Heather want to throw something at her.

"I dunno, Chan', kind of seems to me like you have a crush on Veronica." 

"I don't get crushes and especially not on dorks like Veronica Sawyer! If you don't shut your face, I will throw this magazine at you."

"I don't know, Heather, I think Heather's right. You have been spending a lot time with Veronica lately. Plus, you must think she's really pretty since you let her in with us. And fireworks are romantic." Mac sang from her spot leaning against Chandler's bed.

"Fireworks are gross and I'm not gay for Veronica. Just because I think she's gorgeous enough to be in our clique, doesn't mean I'm gay for her. Both of you are pillowcases."

"Yet, whenever she has a date with some other guy, you practically go green with jealousy." Duke teased.

"Shut up, Heather!" Chandler whined loudly.

* * *

Chandler sat on her bed, watching the clock on her wall intently. The hands of the clock clicked closer and closer to eight.

Heather bounced her leg in anticipation.

Why the fuck was she so nervous? It was just fucking Veronica after all.

Duke's words rang in her head and she tried to shake them off.

Did she have a crush on Veronica?

_No fucking way, Duke is just getting into my head, that's all._

Chandler nodded to herself. 

A small tap on the window drew her attention.

She stared at her window and waited for the noise again.

Sure enough, a slightly louder tap hit against her window.

Heather got up and moved back the curtains from her window.

There, Veronica stood in her back yard, waving up at her.

Veronica wasn't in her usual outfit, but the girl was sporting her signature color. The brunette had dressed herself in a dark blue, knee-high dress and leather jacket.

Heather decided that she didn't mind the outfit change. In fact, Heather kind of really liked it.

_The outfit would look even better on my bedroom floor._

Heather's eyes widened.

_Wait, what the fuck?!_

_Nope, I did not just fucking think that._

_Nope._

Heather shook her head, getting rid of any impure thoughts, blushing slightly.

Chandler opened the window and stuck her head out.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Veronica called dramatically.

Chandler rolled her eyes but couldn't help but to smile.

"Why didn't you just come to the door?" Chandler raised an eyebrow.

"I did but no one answered." Veronica shrugged.

_Shit._

"Well, knock louder next time. My bedroom is on the second floor, Veronica, I can't hear quite knocks."

"Jeez, okay. I'll make sure my knocks are to your liking in the future." 

Chandler rolled her eyes once more.

"I'm coming down, go to the front door." The red clothed girl ordered, before turning around and making her way out of her bedroom.

Chandler climbed down the stairs and opened the front door.

Veronica was even more beautiful close up.

"Okay, let's motor, we don't wanna miss it." Veronica said, dragging Chandler out of the house.

Veronica hands were soft and warm.

Heather would never admit it, but she missed the feeling when Veronica let go of her hand.

* * *

Sherwood was a small town, so the walk to Veronica's house wasn't horribly long. By the time they had got there the sky had almost completely turned to black. The sound of bangs and pops from fireworks had already begun to fill the air.

Veronica led Heather into her back yard.

"Where are we going?" Chandler asked with more bite than she had intended.

"On the roof, obviously. How else are we going to see the fireworks? There's a firework show that happens just a block away." Veronica explained, putting up a ladder against the side of the house.

Heather grumbled and started climbing up the ladder.

Reaching the top, Heather stepped off the ladder and onto Veronica's roof. The surface was kind of dirty and had a slight slant, but nothing that would put off anyone's balance. 

Heather hesitantly sat down, arms crossed.

Veronica arrived on the roof shortly after, taking her seat next to Heather.

"You could try and not look so grumpy." Veronica nudged Heather with her elbow.

"I'm not 'grumpy', this is my resting face." 

After a beat of silence, Veronica spoke up again.

"Are you cold? You're shivering." 

Why did Veronica have to be so considerate? It wasn't fucking helping her current sexuality crisis.

It was uncharacteristically cold for a summer day in Ohio. And Heather was cold. But she was also stubborn.

"No." Heather lied.

Wind hit her bare arms sending a shiver down her body.

"Bullshit. Here, take my jacket." Veronica said, removing her jacket.

"Veronica, I'm fine. It isn't even that fucking cold." Heather lightly protested, but Veronica was already placing her leather jacket over Heather's shoulders.

"Thanks." Heather grumbled, finally accepting the jacket.

Veronica smiled before looking back up at the night sky.

"Ugh, when does this firework show even start?" Heather groaned.

"You have no patience. It starts at 8:45pm, so in like, two minutes." Veronica said, checking her cellphone for the time.

When two minutes passed, Heather looked up at the night sky intently.

A loud whistle filled the air and a bright green light shot up into the night sky, causing Heather to flinch.

The light bursted into a spray of smaller lights with a loud bang. 

It was beautiful.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Veronica asked excitedly.

Heather tried to play it down.

"Yeah, it was alright." She tried to say with a straight face, but a smile appeared on her lips, making Veronica's grin widen.

"Bullshit, you loved it and you know it." 

Chandler rolled her eyes, but the smile didn't disappear from her face.

Dozens of more fireworks followed, each with their own colors, sizes, and sounds.

Heather couldn't tear her eyes away. It was fascinating. She couldn't believe she had waited this long to see them.

Heather only took her eyes away from the display when she noticed Veronica was staring at her and not the sky.

"You aren't watching the fireworks, Veronica." Chandler turned, squinting at her.

"Yeah, well, I think this view is a lot prettier." Veronica said coyly, darting her eyes to Heather lips and then back up to her eyes. The bright, colorful lights of the fireworks lit up Veronica's face in the dark.

Heather's breath caught in her throat.

It was only then did Heather notice their close proximity. Their shoulders were touching and Chandler could almost feel Veronica's sweetened breath on her face.

Heather's heart was racing and her stomach was doing back flips.

Veronica's lips looked softer than anything Heather had ever seen.

And Duke was so right, Heather was so gay for Veronica.

The atmosphere was thick and heavy and it was almost suffocating.

And before Heather could say or do anything, Veronica leaned forward and pressed their lips together.

Heather's body went tense before melting into the touch.

Veronica's lips felt ten times more soft than they had always looked.

Heather brought her hands to Veronica's neck to pull her closer into the kiss. Veronica wrapped her hands around Heather's waist in return.

The sound of fireworks were muffled to Heather, her complete focus was on Veronica and how she was kissing her like **that**.

Heather swore they were giving off sparks of their own.

Veronica pulled away first,  making Heather release an involuntary whine.

Veronica smirked and rested their foreheads together.

"Happy fourth of July" Veronica whispered.

"Happy fourth of July, dork." Heather replied with a chuckle.

"Now, are we going to watch the rest of the fireworks or are you gonna kiss me again?" Heather continued.

"I'm sure we could find some time to do both." Veronica says slyly.

Chandler chuckled and rested her head on Veronica's shoulder, looking back up at the colorful lights.

Heather decided the fourth of July was a lot better with Veronica around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions or literally anything you can find us on tumblr @screamingslushies and @isaidyourebeautiful


End file.
